


The Sapphire Throne

by bonetrousle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle





	The Sapphire Throne

Long ago, in a lush, grassy kingdom, lay a kingdom named Everon. It was a usually peaceful land, accommodated by kind-hearted farmers and happy merchants. The people were even friendly with the local elves, who rarely came out of the nearby forest. Everon was the best place you could live in. It was the epitome of peace and happiness. Well, that is before our story takes place. 

Florence Bellham stared off into the distance. She was finally fourteen, but she didn’t really care about finding her class or guardian animal. In Everon, once you are fourteen years old, you are finally ready to pursue your class and summon a guardian animal. Most everyone was excited about this. Well, Florence wasn’t. She just wanted to stay home, not go to some Ford and train. She had better things to do! Oh well, it was going to happen anyway. 

“Florence! Honey, it is time for you to head of to the Temple of Cestrys to learn your class and summon your guardian animal!”, called a loud, clear voice. It was her Florence’s mother, Cynthia. She had toffee colored hair a kind face that anyone could trust. When she was fourteen, she got chosen to be a Mage. Of course, she was very pleased. Her guardian animal was a tiger. All of Florence’s family had feline guardians. The girl pinned her dark hair back and ran down, all while thinking about what she was going to be. Although she didn’t care, of course! It didn’t matter!   
“Yes mom, i’m here, i’m here.” Despite her exasperated tone, she kissed her mother on the cheek and smiled. Cynthia smiled at her daughter. “I know you’ll do amazing things, sweetie. Even if you don’t think you will.” Florence sighed and hugged the woman, chuckling softly. “I know I will mother. I know. Well, uh. Goodbye! See you soon!” The teen picked up her satchel and started out the door. “Bye! I love you!”, her mother shouted as she left for her journey.

With a grin on her face and the wind in her hair, Florence bounded towards the temple. Cestrys was the goddess of destiny and the future, so of course she could tell you what you would become. There were many gods and goddesses in the realm of Everon. Like Daolos, the god of magic and the patron god of mages, Senna, the goddess of thievery and the patron goddess of rogues, and Germuund, the god of battle and the patron god of knights. Florence hoped she would be a rogue. They didn’t have to do much strenuous training and swordwork. All they had to do was stick to the shadows and be good with poison and small daggers, which she was….a bit. Her family was usually chosen to be mages, but there were a few stragglers. Like her great grandfather, a powerful knight back in the early days of Everon. She would rather be anything than a mage, as it took long amounts of studying and casting spells really tired you out. Well, destiny did await.

Florence breathed heavily as she continued to make her way to the Temple. Her light satchel now turned into a heavy weight hanging from her narrow shoulders. Beads of sweat began to form on her coffee colored skin, making her even more sluggish and tired. After crossing a small hill, the Temple of Cestrys loomed in front of her imposingly, shimmering a pale blue. A broad smile danced across her face as she made her way inside. It was very clean, made of quartz and marble, and had a giant statue of the goddess at the end of a narrow hallway lit up by braziers of fire. Mouth open in awe, Florence headed towards the statuess. It had long, flowing hair made of pure white marble and large eyes made of fine turquoise. She wore a large, wavy dress and her face was kept in a motherly expression. The small girl approached her and kneeled down, taking a deep breath.  
“O, great goddess Cestrys, I have come to seek out my destiny. Please, reveal to me my future.” A bright, blue light filled the temple.

A loud, booming voice came from the lovely statue.   
“Greetings, small mortal. You have visited me to learn of your class, I assume. Now, which family do you hail from?” Florence kept her head bowed as she answered, “The Bellhams, my lady.” Cestrys made a noise of approval. “Hm. They are powerful mages. I remember when you’re great grandfather, Galon, first came to me. Great warrior, he was. Now, we’re getting off track. You wish to know your destiny, young Bellham, and I will reveal it to you. Suddenly, her turquoise eyes glowed a searing white-blue and the fire in the braziers on each side of her flared up crazily. The voice was now more powerful than before.

“Florence Bellham! You…..are...a..KNIGHT!”

The fire settled down, and her eyes stopped glowing. Florence’s heart basically stopped. No. No. This wasn’t right! Ignoring her distress, the goddess concluded, “You now know what lies ahead. Let the path of Germuund guide you, child.”


End file.
